Desired Kisses HSM2
by ShineyStar
Summary: It's the same concept as the original Desired Kisses - but this version takes place during HSM2. Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Okay, so yeah. Desired Kisses was pretty fun to write, and you guys seemed to like it – soooo, I've written a 'Desired Kisses – HSM2'. And yeah, I'm pretty sure that this has already been done, but I hopefully you guys like this! I am still working on EtL - I just wanted to write something quick and fluffy._

_Obviously, there won't be very many chapters, but – I dunno, I may and try incorporate some random ones in there; but only if they fit! ;)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Desired Kisses – HSM2**

_**Chapter One – Post "What Time Is It?"**_

Swinging the door to her locker open, Gabriella couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips at the thought of the summer vacation that had finally arrived – and the thoughts of spending the next eight or so weeks with her friends…and her boyfriend.

She didn't even try to suppress the glowing surge she felt course through her body at that mere thought. Grinning giddily, Gabriella couldn't help but think: _I've actually got a boyfriend to spend a summer with…_

Shortly after the triple win that fateful Friday afternoon, Troy Bolton had approached her on the rooftop garden wearing a hesitant expression on his face as he carried two pink flowers. Accompanied with the flowers was a nervous request for her to be his girlfriend, and as a reply, Gabriella had launched herself into his arms, her cheeks painted a soft pink as she felt him kiss her cheek delightedly before tucking the flowers into her hair.

And now, not _only _did she get to spend her summer with said boyfriend, but this was the first time that she'd be in one place for an _entire_ summer. There would be no packing this summer, nor would there be moving houses or leaving friends. She was _staying_.

Standing on her tiptoes to reach for something at the back of the top shelf in her locker, the sudden presence behind her accompanied with the voice that made her knees trembled appeared and Gabriella fell to the soles of her feet, her smile widening.

"Your summer activities consultant has arrived," he informed her teasingly, leaning against the locker next to hers in a pose Gabriella was sure he didn't know was sexy.

"Hopefully some of those activities will include a job," she murmured glumly, her smile wavering slightly. Despite being excited about lounging around and wanting to do nothing, Gabriella was in pursuit of a summer job, knowing full well just how expensive universities would be come the end of her senior year – and she did _not_ want to have to rely on her mom to pay for all of the tuition fees.

"Hey," Troy's affectionate voice brought her from her thoughts, and she looked up. "As long as we're together, everything's cool, right?"

Gabriella smiled cutely, "You promise?"

Troy nodded in response as he said, "Here's my promise," before gently turning her body away from his and coming to stand behind her back.

Gabriella smiled confusedly, ignorant of the hesitant expression on Troy's face behind her back, and as a necklace suddenly appeared, dangling in front of her vision before coming to rest around her neck, she inhaled a gasp, looking down at the silver 'T' that was glinting softly against her skin. Just as she lifted her fingers to brush against the pendant, Taylor and Chad emerged from around the corner, closely followed by the rest of their friends – but upon seeing the sight in front of them, they came to a halt, Taylor's mouth opening in a silent gasp.

Ignorant of their friends' obtrusive stare, Gabriella turned to Troy, her smile bright and adoring. "T as in Troy?" She asked, her voice laced with a gentle disbelief that had Troy flushing slightly, shifting on his feet nervously.

"Well, I…yeah," he stammered out, but the radiant smile that graced Gabriella's lips reassured him that he'd made the right decision in surprising her. Gabriella gave a soft giggle as she tangled their fingers together, her liquid brown eyes gazing up at him.

Troy froze then, unsure of what to do next. Should he kiss her? The two of them had yet to share their first kiss – and Troy wondered whether kissing Gabriella in the middle of a busy hallway in front of all their friends and other spectators no doubt, would be the most romantic first kiss for them. After all, it was meant to be special.

But as he watched her bite her bottom lip nervously and her gentle grip on his hands became tighter, Troy knew right then that he had to do it. He'd been craving to do it since that day in the gym when they'd come so close only to be interrupted by none other than Chad Danforth and his crazy afro.

Eyes fluttering closed, Gabriella leant up, her fingers gripping Troy's, using his strength as her own vice. Ignoring the swarm of butterflies in her stomach, she reached up onto her tiptoes just at the right time as Troy leant down, their lips melting together softly in a perfect first kiss. Gabriella jolted slightly at the feeling of Troy's soft lips moving tentatively against her own; it was something she'd never experienced before yet it brought a wondrous tingling sensation that she could feel flooding throughout her body, right down to her toes.

Breaking apart with the softest of sounds, their eyes fluttered opened and locked in a dazed expression, coy smiles curving on their lips. There was a stunned silence behind them, and Troy lifted his gaze from Gabriella's to look at the group of friends standing there, wearing shocked expressions. After a brief moment of excited glances being exchanged amongst the group of spectators, Chad cleared his throat.

"We're…gonna go," he said sheepishly, pointing towards the exit.

Troy grinned and stepped closer to Gabriella. "We'll catch up," he said and rolled his eyes at Chad's snort.

"Whatever. Later, Hoops." Chad beckoned the rest to follow before sweeping down the hall, hollering as he did so.

Gabriella looked up in time to see Taylor give her the thumbs up and wide smile before she ducked her head, her cheeks pink, into Troy's chest. A gentle stroking to her cheek had Gabriella lifting her head and her gaze once again locked with Troy's eyes, and she could detect a hint of worry hidden the cerulean depths.

"You okay?" He murmured, his fingers slipping to fiddle with the 'T' pendant that was settled against just below her neck.

Gabriella blushed again before linking their hands and reaching up to his level again. Her smile answered his question and Troy lifted a hand to tilt her chin upwards so that he could capture her lips carefully in another kiss.

* * *

_This was probably awful, but hopefully, you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought…_

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_*peeks around corner sheepishly* Hey guys…_

_Sorry for the lack of updates! Things are a little hectic right now because my GCSE exams have officially started, and whilst I've already completed 4 of them, I have another 13 to go. How fun. So yes, I don't really know how long it will be before things die down, but I can tell you that my last exam is on the 16__th__ June, so expect updates after then!_

_I know this probably isn't what y'all have been waiting for, but it's the easiest and quickest thing for me to write, and I feel like I owe all of my amazing supporters _something_ to apologise for my lack of updates._

_So yes, enjoy! _

* * *

**Desired Kisses – HSM2**

_**Chapter Two – Lava Springs Golf Course**_

Running a weary hand through her tangled curls, Gabriella crossed the bustling kitchen before finally relieving her arms of the bundle of yellow towels by dumping them into the awaiting laundry basket.

For her first day, Gabriella had been surprised at the amount of work she'd faced. She wasn't naïve, and didn't expect her job to be easy, but she didn't realise just _how_ many things could go wrong in a swimming pool.

She'd returned the crying little girl's pink Barbie sunglasses that had sank to the bottom of the pool; she'd stopped a boy trying to drown his younger brother and then ten minutes later stopped the _same_ boy from trying to drown another member of club. She had then saved a little boy who was being repeatedly hit on the head with a float, and on top of all of that, she had _attempted_ to rescue Sharpay Evans who well…wasn't really drowning.

To say she was tired was an understatement. But it was a good sort of tired; the sort of tired she liked feeling. It reminded her that she'd been working hard and that she was helping others, and really, working somewhere as suave as Lava Springs wasn't the _worst_ place she could be working, and not only that, but as her mom had pointed out, it'd look good on her college applications.

Stifling a yawn, she rounded the corner and grabbed her clocking-in card and as she did so, she felt somebody behind her, their breath warm and delicious on her neck.

"Miss me?" Came his velvet voice and Gabriella smiled brightly, feeling her previous fatigue diminish. "Of course you did," Troy continued teasingly, grinning as Gabriella giggled. He leant in close to swipe his card and Gabriella felt her cheeks warm at the close proximity before inhaling softly, allowing the smell of his comforting aftershave embrace her. As Troy pulled away, Gabriella took note of the glittering look in his eye and she raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what he was plotting.

"Hey, you ever been on a golf course?"

_Ah ha_, Gabriella thought silently. _He _was_ planning something._

"We're employees, Troy, not members," she pointed out, trying to ignore the way her heart was stuttering in her chest. "And I don't play golf."

Troy merely shrugged his shoulders, his voice lowering as he leaned closer to her, "Who said anything about golf?"

Gabriella's nose scrunched up in confusion but before she could answer, Troy had disappeared and she was left on her own, her mind whirling as she tried to figure out her boyfriend's mysterious behaviour.

Four hours later and Gabriella welcomed the sight of the changing rooms. Her body was sore from sitting in the life-guard chair all day, and her hair was lifeless due to the amount of chlorine in it. As she changed out of her swimming costume and shimmied into her bright floral dress, Gabriella noticed a note stuck to her locker.

_Hey beautiful,  
After you've changed, fancy meeting me on the second fairway for a picnic?  
I haven't been able to spend nearly enough time with you today and that is something  
that really needs to be rectified.  
- T x_

Smiling brightly, Gabriella turned to the mirror to reapply her lip gloss and gave her hair a quick fluff in an attempt to restore it. Knowing the attempt was futile, she gave up and hastily exited the changing rooms in search for her boyfriend and promised picnic.

It didn't take her long to find him, however. The sight that came into view as Gabriella reached the top of one of the many hills on the golf course had her heart fluttering. There, in the middle of lush green was a blanket, a picnic hamper and an array of different foods that Gabriella already knew would be her favourite. Troy's back was to her as he gazed out over the lake and the rest of the resort and Gabriella felt a stealthy smile on her lips as she softly padded her way across the grass to him. Crouching down silently behind him, she leant forward to wrap her arms around him from behind, and she giggled musically in his ear as Troy jumped in surprise.

"Hi, Wildcat," she whispered in his ear, smiling widely against his cheek as she felt him reach up and tangle their fingers together.

"You found me then?" He asked as he shifted round to face her, his eyes appreciatively drinking in her gorgeous appearance.

"Yes, well, there weren't very many other picnics in the middle of the golf course so I assumed this guess would be a safe one," Gabriella teased and Troy rolled his eyes, grinning broadly. As she took in everything around her, Gabriella couldn't help but smile in awe at the effort Troy had gone to. "It looks like you've outdone yourself here, Wildcat," she remarked softly and Troy scratched the back of his neck as he flushed.

"Yeah, I figured this place would make a nice place for a date…and well, we haven't been on one for a while so I thought I'd surprise you…" He trailed of in embarrassment and Gabriella leaned forward to press a sweet kiss to his cheek.

"It's perfect," she murmured. "Thank you."

Gabriella gasped in surprise as Troy threw three grapes at her, making her mouth-catching skills almost non existent, and she watched as he rolled down the hill, laughing as he did so. Gabriella was quick to follow, and she caught up with him, she saw her opportunity and before Troy could stop her, she jumped on his back, her legs locking tightly around his waist.

Giggling deliriously as Troy ran around the fairway, Gabriella leapt down from his back and sank to the floor, her body tired as her tiredness from her busy day caught up with her. From her lying down position, she watched as Troy crawled up to her, his face bright with exhilaration and laughter, before he linked their fingers together and tugged her up into a standing position.

Gabriella groaned in mock protest but as Troy pulled her closer to him, so that their chests were brushing, she felt her breath hitch at the look in his strikingly blue eyes. Clasping their hands tightly together, Gabriella felt Troy's breath warm her cheeks and her eyes fluttered at the delicious sensation. She let out a soft murmur as Troy pressed their foreheads together, his hands coming up to frame her narrow waist and she watched as Troy licked his lips in anticipation.

Linking her hands behind his neck, her fingers playing softly with the hair at the back of his head, Gabriella tugged his face closer to hers and there was a brief moment before their lips melted together softly. Their bodies warmed and tingled as they kissed, Troy's fingers gently smoothing circles on the material of her dress on her lower dress. Breaking apart softly, he nuzzled his nose softly against hers before once more capturing her lips, this time in a firmer kiss that caught Gabriella by surprise. She pressed closer to him, her lips parting ever so slightly to his lightly probing tongue and it wasn't long before she could feel her knees growing weak.

_This is it_, Gabriella thought dazedly as Troy brushed his lips softly over hers once more. _He's going to make my summer perfect_.

* * *

_Cheesy ending, I know but y'all know I can never end these things properly :P_

_Review? ;) _


End file.
